My Bestfriend
by DazzlinnnGirl
Summary: One shot CLARVEL story. Requested by DragonGirl317


**Clove's P.O.V**

Hi, My name is Clove Redfield. I have a long brunette hair, brown eyes and I have freckles in my face. I live in Capitol because I'm currently studying at the most prestigious school in Panem, The Capitol High. I'm studied there for 3 years. I came from district 2 along with my cousin Cato. My parents do believe that I am smart to enter Capitol High. I easily gained friends there. I met Glimmer Ivory, She came from district 1 and she's one of my closest friends and she is Cato's girlfriend. Last but not the least. Marvel, Marvel Thomson. He has brown hair and brown eyes just like me. He know's how to play a guitar and let me tell you. He is my bestfriend. Me, Marvel, Glimmer and Cato are the most popular kids in school. We usually receive some gifts and letters from our admirers. One day I opened my locker and I saw some letters but one letter caught my eye. It is written on a pad paper, not just a pad paper but a crumpled paper. This caught my eye because all letters I received are written in a stationary paper and its is placed on an enveloped. Because of this I decided to read it.

_Dear Clove,_

_ I must be in heaven cause I'm looking at an angel. Whose staring back at me her eyes so heavenly. I must be in heaven cause I'm looking at an angel. There's no one on this Earth that's made this beautiful. I must be in Heaven.  
Love, Stranger_

Wow, this is very unique. I realized it was a song, I don't know how to sing it but I bet Marvel know's how. I ran outside the school and I saw him under a tree, he's strumming his guitar. I smiled when I saw him, I ran to him.

"Hey Marves" I greeted.

"Hey Clove" He stopped playing his guitar and he looked up to me and he saw the letter "Another letter?" He smiled

"Yes but this time, it's different." I sat next to him and I showed him the paper "Do you know this song?" I asked him?

"Well Yeah. I know this one" He smiled

"Can you sing it for me?" I asked him

"Okay then" He smiled. He started strumming his guitar and he sang the song. I felt something when he sang this song and I don't know what I felt.

"Thank You" I smiled at him

"How about you give me that chocolate as a reward for playing that song" He pointed at the chocolates I'm holding

"Fine, I'm sick of them anyway. Our fridge are full of chocolates" I gave him the chocolates

"Thanks" He opened the chocolates and he ate them

"Anyway, I need to go home." I stood up

"Keep safe OK?" He smiled

"Offcourse" I replied

I went home after that. As usual, I threw some letters but I kept the crumpled pad paper that I received. There is something about this letter. I wonder who is this stranger. 1 week later, I keep on receiving this crumpled pad paper that contains songs, after I receive them. I always look for Marvel. I always ask him to play songs for me. I feel something about that stranger. Could I possibly fall inlove with a random stranger? Finally school is going to end. Summer is coming! This is the last day and it is my birthday. On my birthday. I received the letter from that stranger again.

_Dear Clove,_

_ Someday, I will find my way back to where your name is written in the sand. Cause I remember every sunset. I remember every word you said. We we're never gonna say goodbye. Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you. I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_"I love you Clove Redfield"_

_Love, Stranger_

As usual, I ran to Marvel and I asked him to play the song for me again. I sat next to him and he sang the song. He stared at me as he played the song. Then I realized something.

"It's You" My eyes widen

"What do you mean?" He stopped playing

"You are stranger!" I said

"How?" He stared at me

"Those lines. Remember last 4 years at the beach, It's summer and it is my birthday. You wrote my name on the sand, we watched the sunset. You told me that we will never say goodbye" I looked at him

"You got me" He smiled

"W-why didn't you tell me!" I asked

"B-because I am afraid that you wouldn't like me back. I know you love me as your bestfriend" He looked down

"Marvel, I-I love you" I lifted his chin

"You do?" He asked

"Yes, I do. I loved you since we met" I smiled

"I love you Clove" He kissed me

"I love you too Marvel" I kissed him back. Now I know, I'm inlove with my bestfriend

* * *

A CLARVEL story requested by **DragonGirl317. **Here you go :) Please review.


End file.
